Virtues
List of Competitions in order Seven Contrary Virtues 'Humility' #Who Has More Altruism? #Who Has the Suckish Life? #Who Can Go Without their Pants the longest? #Who Can Earn More Respect? #Who Can Live In a Farm the longest? #Who is a Good Influence? #Who is the Better Friend? #Who Can Wear a Costume in Public the longest? #Who Can Narrate Their Life as a Story the longest? #Who is More Modest? #Who Has the Worst Girlfriend? #Who Has the Biggest Balls? #Who Can Sit on a Cow the longest? #Who is the Biggest Loser? #Who Can Stay Blindfolded the longest? #Who Can Stay Tied Up the longest? #Who Can Imitate the Other Guy Better? #Who Can Hold Mouthwash in Their Mouth the longest? #Who Can 69 the longest? #Who Can be Tied to a Goat the longest? 'Generosity' #Who Can Donate More Money to Charity? Pt. I #Who Can Give Stuff Away for Free? #Who Can Do Good Deeds Without getting Rewarded? #Who is More Generous? #Who Can Stay Homeless the longest? #Who is the Better Baby-Sitter? #First to Deny a Request Loses. #Who is a Better Boy Scout? #Who is Self-Sacrificing? #Who Can Make More Money for Charity? Pt. II #First to Borrow Money Loses. #Who Can Earn More Money for an Animal Shelter? #Who is the Better Intern? #Who Can Earn More Money for Church? #Who Can Last a Day in a Retirement home? #Who Can Do Community Service the longest? #Who is More Sharing? #Who Do The "insert family name here" Like More? #Who is a Better Boy Scout? Part II #Who Do Homeless People Like More? 'Chastity' #First To Have Sex Loses. #Who is The Better Sex-Ed Teacher? #Who is The Most "Convincing" Virgin? #Who Can Watch More Pornos Without Masturbating? #First To Get a Stain Loses. #Who is The Better Nun? #Who Do Church People Like More? Pt. I #Who is The Better Bible School Student? Pt. II #Who is The Sex Addict? #Who is Moral? #Who Can Have a Romantic Friendship? #Who is More Honest? #Valentine's Day Special: Who Can Get More Roses? #Who is The Better Marriage Councilor? #Who Can Plan The Better Wedding? #Who Can Enjoy Being Single? #Who Can Guide Sex Addicts To The path Of Chastity? #First To Get a Kiss Loses. #Who Can Survive in a Whore House? 'Kindness' #First To Be Prejudice Loses. #Who is More Compassionate? #Who Can People Trust More? #Who is Friendlier? #Who Can Enjoy Activities Without Hating Them? #First To Be Jealous at Other People Loses. #Who has more Empathy? #Who Do Children Like More? #Who Do Old People Like More? #First To Frown Loses. #Who is The Better Parent? #Who Do White People Like More? #Who Do Black People Like More? #Who Can Have More Fun? #Who Can Love Uncondtitionally? #Who Has a Heart? #First To Neglect Their Child Loses. #Who Can Raise a Puppy? #Who Do Disabled People Like More? 'Temperance' #Who Has More Willpower? #First To Cheat On Their Diet Loses. #Who Can Lose More Weight? #Who Can Survive in a Grocery Store the longest? #Who is The Fastest? #Who is More Prudent? #Who Can Win in a Zero-Sum Game? #Who Can Go Without Eating? #Who Can Get An Enema? #Who Can Win a Ten Mile Race? #Who Will Eat The Cheeseburger First? #Who is More Flexable? #Who Can Go Up and Down the Stairs the longest? #Who Can Win at Sports? #Who Can Lift More Weights? #Who Can Run in a Treadmill the longest? #Who Can Live On Tofu? #Who Can Finish a Walking Marathon? #Who Can Climb Up to the Top? 'Patience' #Who Can Keep Their Cool Under Pressure? #Who is the Better Peace Maker? #Who Can Wait the longest? #Who is the Sanest? #Who Can Resolve Multiple Conflicts? #Who is Merciful? #Who Can Take an Insult? Pt. I #Who Can Take a Hit? Pt. II #Who is More Tolerant? #Who Can Lose a Competition Without Throwing a Fit? #Who Can Keep Their Legs Crossed (Indian style) the longest? #First To Be Mean Loses. #Who Can Run an Anger Management Class? #Who Can Handle More Screams? #First To Get Surprised Loses. #Who Can Stay in a Classroom the longest? #Who is Good at Reasoning? #Who is a Good Listener? #Who Can Stay in Prison the longest? #Who Can Stay in an Asylum the longest? 'Diligence' #Who Can Do More Chores? #Who Can Keep Dancing the longest? #Who Can Stand Up the longest? #First to Touch The Ground Loses. #Who Can Run More Errands? #Who Can Finish Reading a Novel? Pt. I #Who Can Write a Novel? Pt. II #First to Stop Singing Loses. #Who Can Survive in the Woods the longest? Pt. I #Who Can Survive on an Island the longest? Pt. II #Who is the Better Hunter? #Who is the Better Soldier? #Who Can Stay Awake the longest? #Who Can Make a Better Club? #Who Can Write a Better Song? #Who Can Get Out of a Maze First? #Who Has More Mental Focus? #Who Can Hang Upside Down the longest? #Who is the Smartest? #Who Can Keep Hopping on One Leg the longest?